


Pretty Sure That's Not A Piloting Term

by shadowhive



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:44:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the destruction of Starkiller base Poe stays with Finn, waiting for him to wake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Sure That's Not A Piloting Term

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the visual dictionary and wookieepedia for additional help and info. Now I can go and read all the other awesome Stormpilot slash!

I stepped inside the Resistance medical bay, returning to my place at Finn's side. A few days ago he was another masked trooper clad in white armor. Now he was a hero and without a doubt one of the bravest men I'd ever known. Before Rey had left aboard the Falcon she'd been sure to tell us what had happened, well as best as she'd known it anyway. He'd stood up to Kylo Ren, fought him and survived. That was impressive in my book especially since, unlike her, he didn't seem to have the Force.

The doctor had assured me that he'd recover, that he just needed time and he'd be fine. I hoped so.

I found myself brushing my fingers against his and I felt myself flush. I knew I was attracted to him and now, with the immediate threat diminished, it was becoming more obvious. And it was more than anything I'd experienced previously.

Working in the Resistance meant working together in combat situations and that had let to a certain... closeness. Once we got back from missions there was a sense of celebration and, at times, mourning also. That was often followed by stress relief with our fellow pilots and crews. I'd slept with many of the males and not just the humans either. I knew that some even referred to me as Hoe Dameron.

This, however, felt different to those prior encounters. I let my fingers brush against his again, intentionally this time and I watched him. 

His eyelids fluttered open and he blinked, letting out a low groan. "Wh... where am I?"

"You're back at base buddy." I smiled as he turned to face me and he moved to sit up and I used my other hand to push him back down, firmly but gently. "You need to rest, take it easy."

"What happened?" He asked as he settled back, obviously reluctantly. "Rey is she ok?" He looked around, eyes darting immediately to the other beds.

"Yeah, we won. The base is destroyed, thanks to you." He returned my smile and I took his hand, giving it a squeeze. "And Rey's ok. She beat back Kylo Ren after you fell, then carried you aboard the Falcon before bringing you here." I paused a moment to let the words sink in, then continued. "She's gone with Chewie to find Luke."

He smiled, clearly relieved. "Ah that's good, I was worried he'd hurt her..." He paused mid-sentence, looking right at me with an eyebrow. "Beat back? Does that mean he's..."

I shrugged a little, shaking my head. "We don't know. She faught him with the same saber you used, but the planet split and seperated them. We're not sure if he made it offworld before it blew, but we assume he did. Though she said he was in pretty bad shape."

He nodded, taking in everything I said and for a long few moments he said nothing. Then he smiled, taking a deep breath as he looked at me. "Thanks. Thanks for everything. For being here, for getting me out. For giving me a new name, a new start."

I returned his smile and nod, feeling my cheeks flush a little. "It's nothing, it's what we do. And besides, I owe you too. If you'd not broken me out who knows what would've happened." I didn't know, but I had a healthy imagination. I'd not tell General Organa of course, but alI was sure that he was past saving, that the things he'd done, that he was capable of, was just too much. Maybe after what had happened she'd see it too. But then again, she was his mother. I shook such thoughts out of my head, returning my focus to where I was now. "We all owe you."

He looked bashful, his dark skin concealling any signs of it. "So what's going to happen to me now?"

"Well." I felt my tongue dart across my lips as I looked him over. "Once Doctor Kalonia says you're fully recovered that's up to you. I know that Admiral Ackbar and the rest of the leadership would like to debrief you, to get any information about the First Order you can share." He nodded a little in understanding and I continued. "Then... well. You can leave if you want to find your place in the galaxy but..." I swallowed, pausing again, my fingers clutching his and I saw his eyes dart down. "There's a place for you here, if you want it. You've certainly proven yourself as being brave and capable and... I want you to stay."

"I..."

"Ah you're awake." I let go of his hand, offering the doctor a smile as she came over, a scanning device in hand. "He's never left your side this one, not since the Falcon left." I blushed and she flashed me a grin, running the scanner over him and nodding at the results. "Alright." She spoke, nodding to herself. "You're well enough to move but try and take it easy ok?"

"Thanks doctor. I'll try."

"I know you will." She gave me a look, a smile lighting her eyes, "Be sure to take care of our new hero now ok Dameron?" She didn't wait for my answer, instead leaving us alone.

He lifted himself up of the bed, looking at me as he stretched out his limbs. "So, is there anywhere where a guy can get something to eat?" When he finished he sset his feet on the floor, standing up.

"Of course. Come on, I'll show you." I turned and led him out of the medical bay, leading him off towards the canteen.

"So, you were watching over me?" 

I blushed a little and shrugged. "Yeah, of course. Had to make sure you were ok." He nodded but said nothing else as he followed me. It occured to me then, did he know anything about love or sex? Were those things allowed for stormtroopers or were they considered just a distraction? A liability.

"Hey Hoe, and look whose up and about!" I smiled at the familiar sound of Snap's voice, he was coming down one of the other corridors, wearing his casual gear and with his faithful droid in tow. Mister Bones was a modified B1 series battle droid, scavenged from parts on his homeworld of Akiva. Unlike his brethen he was actually capable in battle and had saved many of us.

"Yeah, we're just heading for something to eat, you?"

"Heading to maintenance with him, his vocoder's acting up again." He nodded to his droid, the bones that gave him his name jangling a little. "See you guys later."

"You too." I returned his smile as we went our seperate ways, continuing further into the base.

"Err Poe?" I heard Finn ask a few moments later, his voice low.

"Yeah?" 

"Why'd he call you Hoe?"

I felt my cheeks heat up and I stopped us in an the entranceway of a parts store room. "Well, it's a nickname the pilots gave me." I replied honestlly and simply. After all, I didn't know how much he'd know about such things.

"I'm not a pilot, but I'm pretty sure hoe isn't a piloting term." He paused for a second, his eyes looking me over before he grinned and I felt my heart flutter. "If it was then you certainly wouldn't be blushing."

Damnit. "Well..." I swallowed, then figured I'd best just tell him, get it out there. "As a pilot, we're in life and death situations all the time. It becomes something that binds you together with your comrades. When we get back it's always a cause for celebration and the way I do that is... well." He looked at me, expectation those warm brown eyes of his. "I have sex with the other male pilots."

"Oh." He let the excalmation hang there for a moment, then quirked his eyebrow up. "Only pilots?"

"I could make an exception for ex-stormtroopers that saved my life." I grinned, leaning in a little closer. "Especially attractive ones that I got to name." His eyes sparkled and I leaned in, giving him a kiss. It was brief, but the look on his face was worth it. "But there's time for that later, you must eat." He nodded, speechless, so I took his hand and led him the rest of the way there.

The canteen was a fairly simple one, with a kitchen served by an old multi-armed COO droid. I knew it was older than General Organa and Snap had modified it significantly since recovering it., adding additional recipe modules to it and making it easier to add more. I crossed the room over to the counter next to where he worked, which had plates of various foods that were already made.

"So, is there anything you'd like?" I asked and he looked over it, his eyes wide, as if he hadn't seen so many different kinds of food. Maybe he hadn't. "If you want, I can show you what's good, or at least what I think is." He nodded and I smiled, patting his shoulder. "Well, those are sandwiches, that's Rodian mayonaisse, that's nutmeat and jelly. Those are my favourites." He nodded again, rapt in what I said to say, though I felt a little like a waitress doing so. "Oh and that's Jogan fruit cake, it's really nice and sweet." 

I handed him a plate and he examined the ones I mentioned one more time. He picked up two of the sandwiches and a slice of the cake, waiting for me to do the same and guide him towards a table, stopping to collect drink. We sat together and I watched him eat. It was fascinating and adorable, the way his face lit up with every new bite. "Wow I never knew anything could taste that good!" He grinned as he finished up, the smile lighting his eyes. It was infectuous, that smile.

"Well I'm glad you liked them. There's so much more for you to try." I smiled at him, finishing my drink and looking him in the eyes. He leaned forward,elbows on the table returning my gaze.

"So, I've eaten now." He spoke, voice low and soft. "Can I find out about Hoe Dameron now?"

I felt my cheeks flush again, but I nodded. "Yeah come on." I stood up and took his hand, tugging him towards the exit, guiding him towards the personnel area. Thankfully, being an ace pilot had it's advantages. It meant I had my own room, which meant we'd get some privacy thankfully. 

As soon as I pushed the door open, BB-8 beeped at me. "Hey BB-8, could youmake sure no one disturbs us?" As soon as he spotted Finn he beeped excitedly and I grinned. "Yeah, he's up and about now." He issued another blink and I flushed again. "Yes BB, that's why ewe need privacy." He chirped happily and rolled past us and out the door, taking up a spot just outside. I pushed the door closed ready to show off my moves, but his gaze was on the chair.

"The jacket, you fixed it." He whispered, his voice sounding slightly awed.

"Of course." I smiled and nodded, stroking a hand down his back. "Had to make sure it was all ready for you when you woke." He looked at me, eyes shining and we kissed. His hands moved up, running along my sides as I melted into the kiss. Our bodies pressed against each other and I ran my hands over his back. Ever since we'd first met above Jakku he was all I could think about and, now, he was here with me, in my room.

We parted, but only so we could work on removing each others clothing. Thankfully there wasn't much. We both just had t-shirts on our chests so removing them was as simple as pulling them off. I practically purred at the sight of him, my fingers exploring every since of bare skin revealed to me.

"You're so sexy..." I purred out the words, his hands mirroring mine on my chest. I shifted one hand lower, undoing his zipper with practised ease, a groan leaving my lips as I felt the heat of his erection. 

"So're you." He replied, a little breathless as both of his hands worked to undo mine as well. We parted, but only so we could shed what little clothing that remained. Boots, pants, underwear, all were removed in turn until we were fully naked before each other. 

I drank in the sight of his bare body, licking my lips. "You're beautiful." I leaned in and kissed him, our bodies pressing against one another. I purred at the feeling of his erection pressing against my own and I felt a need inside me. A need not just for him inside me but to be with him.

We seperated again, but only so I could reach over and grab the bottle of lube I kept in easy reach of the bed. "You know how to use this?" I asked as I handed it him and he flashed me that beautiful smile of his. I watched as he popped the lid open, spreading the clear fluid over his fingers. "Good." I captured his lips again, gasping against him as he eased a finger into me. I squirmed, my body pressing against his again as he worked me open. He was a little awkward, but more skilled than I would have expected him to have. 

One finger soon became two and then three, the familiar stretch and burn making me groan and arch against him."Please Finn, I'm ready."

"I know." He whispered, his fingers leaving me and I whimpered at the loss of them, even though I knew he'd soon be inside me again. He quickly lubed himself up, kissing along my neck the whole time. "How do you want us to do this? How do you like it?"

"There's not a position I don't like." I replied honestly to him. Well, at least I'd liked all the ones I'd tried as of yet. "But let's do it like this, so I can see that pretty face of yours." I hopped on my bed, positioning myself so my ass was at the edge, just the right height for him. He flashed me a grin and approached me, getting between my legs and positioning himself. "I'm ready." I whispered, my whole body desperate with need now. 

A groan left my lips as he filled me, my fingers grasping at the sheets as I bit my lip. "You look so hot like that." He purred above me, his words slightly breathless as he started to move. Each thrust nto me made me groan as his balls slapped into me, the head of his cock hitting my spot just right every time.

"So do you Finn..." I groaned, the mention of his name, the name I'd given him, making him thrust harder into me. "Ugh yeah, just like that." He flashed me another grin, keeping up the pace, his hands running over my body. I gasped as he took me in hand, stroking my cock firmly, my eyelids fluttering.

"Come on Poe Dameron, spill for me." His hips slammed into me, breathless groans leaving both our lips. "My beautiful pilot." Those words made me arch ip off the sheets and I let go, seeing stars as I came across my belly. "Fuck..." I heard him exclaim, his movements juddering now. With both hands I pulled him down, kissing him hard and deep as I felt him go over the edge as well.

I wasn't sure how long we stayed like that. It was probably only a few moments, but felt much longer. He pulled back, easing himself out of me and pulling me up the bed, scooting to lay down beside me, his hands stroking my chest. "I think I'm definitely going to stay." I grinned and kissed him, sloppy and breathless, running my own hand across his belly.

Outside the door I heard a familiar sound, followed by an ow as someone unseen tried to approach the door. "What was that?"

"Oh, that's how BB-8 deals with people who try to interrupt my privacy." I grinned, leaning into him. "He makes an excellent guard droid." He grinned back at me and I felt my heart flutter again as me kissed again.


End file.
